parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yumbo Yang
Yumbo Yang is the first part out of 3 from episode 10 of RWBY Bravo. Plot Yang was having some hard training, she examinates herself and gets disappointed of her results... Yang: Dang it, there's gonna be a faster way to get stronger. Salesman: Hey all you hard-training persons, why waste your time sweating like bacon to gain an incredibly huge amount of power when you don't have to. That's right, Uber Mass helps trainers gain full power quick. A sign shows a man drinking the shake and surrounding himself with full power... Yang: Uber Mass, i'm all over it. Yang goes to the salesman... Yang: Hey fella, that Uber stuff really work? Uber Mass Salesman: Of course it does, it's been scientifically tested by Dr.Floppy. The salesman crouches and pulls out a rabbit puppet... "Dr.Floppy": Uber Mass gets my seal of approval hoy boy! (Hides the puppet) Yang: Hahah! That's cool! So what's in the shake? Uber Mass Salesman: Oh, that's a secret formula, but if you promise to buy some i might be willing to tell ya. Yang: Well... Uber Mass Salesman: Nah, fiddlesticks. I can't keep a secret from ya, it's a delicious fudge flavoured mix of ingredients with a little sprinkle of magic. Yang: It's a goverment-approved? Uber Mass Salesman: Well it ought to be with such great chocolate taste. Yang: Okay mister, let me get that straight. If i drink Uber Mass, that'll make me stronger? Uber Mass Salesman: See it for yourself! The salesman turns on the computer... Yang: Wow! That's me! I'm awesome! Where'd you get that? Uber Mass Salesman: Internet. Now, this is you before Uber Mass. Yang: What about after? The salesman presses a button, the pixel Yang surrounds herself with a big aura... Yang: Holy fire fists! Uber Mass Salesman: And Yang! Look at this! The pixel Yang beats every single Grimm all by herself... Yang: Whoah! All the pixelated two-dimensional Grimms i can beat to save Remnant. Mister, you got a deal. I'll take a case! Uber Mass Salesman: Great! Now, remember, don't exceed the recommended dosage. Yang: Yeah, yeah. Sure, pal. Uber Mass Salesman: You're gonna like being extremely powerful, Yang. *giggles* Yang: Yeah, i'm gonna-Hey! How'd you know my name!? The salesman stops giggling and ran away as fast as he can... Yang: How does that people knows my name? That same night at the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home... Yang: Let's see now: "One shake every evening and in six weeks i'll start noticing my powers increase". Oh! Six weeks! Oh man, i hate delayed gratification, i want to be stronger now! Yang brought a round pail and puts the entire case on it to then mix it with milk, after that she proceeds to drink the entire case, the next morning, Yang wakes up in her bed morbidly obese... Yang: *Yawn* Ohh dude, what the...? Yang moves a bit as her belly jiggles... Yang: (Hugging herself) Hey! Uber Mass! It worked! I'm an ocean of power! Evident flowing on the tide of studliness. Ohhhmmmmph...! Yang start walking but falls to the ground... Taiyang: (O-S) Yang! Yang: Wait dad! (Crawling on the floor) Ohhhmmmmph...! Taiyang: (O-S) Your oatmeal's ready, girl! Yang: (Getting up) Okay dad! Yang walks to the door and makes a hole on there with her fatness... Yang: Ohhhmmmmph...! A few moments later, Yang is seen eating her oatmeal while Ruby touches her back with her hand causing her bloated body to make small jiggle sounds... Yang: Would you CUT THAT OUT! (Continues eating) Ruby: Yang, you're HUUUUUGE! Taiyang: What on earth happened, Yang? Yang: (Getting up from the chair) Uber Mass, dad. Turned me into a powerful huntress. Taiyang: Well now Yang, i don't want to negative but...well you don't look all THAT strong. Yang: What are you talking about? Taiyang: Well...you just look fat. Yang: You're just jealous, dad. Ruby: No. Actually he's right, sis. You're FAT. Yang: I'M STRONG! That's all the matters. Quick! Give me something heavy to throw and punch! Ruby: What about the oven? Yang: Alrighty! Yang chugs another can and proceeds to attempt on lift the oven... Yang: (As she tries to lift the oven) Ooohhhhhmmmm! Uuuuhhhnnnnngh! Yang starts becoming more fatter as she grows to Godzilla-size portions destroying the house as well... Yang: Oh man! Maybe i do have a couple of extra stomach rolls. Taiyang: Oh Yang, this is ridiculous i mean GOOD HEAVENS! You got the house all over the floor! Yang: Dang. You're right. (Throws the oven and a man screaming in pain can be heard) I gotta find a way to lose weight fast. Ruby: You and the 88% of the world. Yang: Dad, i'll be back. I'm going to Uber Mass headquarters! (Starts walking far away) Ohhhmmmmph...! Ooohhhhhmmmm! Taiyang: *Sigh* Well, i'd better get the squeedgee. Meanwhile in Vale... Shadow Man 1: Wait a second, a 50-foot woman? What a ridiculously outlanding idea. Shadow Man 2: That's the movies for ya, totally fake. Shadow Man 1: Fake is right. Shadow Man 2: Yep. Doesn't get any less real as giant people. Shadow Man 1: (As giant footsteps are coming closer) Giant people, hah! Just the thought is laughable! The two shadow man turns around and hugs themselves while noticing Yang... Shadow Mens: AH! Yang keeps coming closer... Shadow Man 2: Holy cow! We're eating crow! Shadow Man 1: And the taste is better indeed. Shadow Mens: AAAAHHHHHH! Yang accidentally flats them while walking, the people screams in horror while running at the same time... Yang: Take it easy everybody, don't panic! I'm just looking for the Uber Mass factory! (Looks at the people running away) Baby! I gotta fix this fast! I'm taking a lot of people off! I g-OH WOW! Yang goes closer to a giant advertise... Yang: Hey! Whadya gonna do, big monster? Now prepare to be heated by my fists! Take this! Yang punches the advertise and falls near to a blind guy playing the sax... Blind Man: Hey thanks ma'am! God bless you! The scene cuts to Yang continuing walking... Yang: Sorry for the-Uh! Excuse me! (Steps on a car) Ouch! That's gonna hurt...BINGO! In the Uber Mass HQ... Uber Mass Salesman: So i sold an entire case of the stuff to this idiot. Uber Mass Employer: Did you tell her it was outlawed by the FDA? Uber Mass Salesman: FDA? Is that the Basketball thing? Uber Mass Employer: No. Uber Mass Salesman: Oh. Then i didn't tell her. Giant footsteps can be heard coming closer, the employer ran away scared, then the roof is opened... Uber Mass Salesman: WAAAAHHHHH!!! Yang: Hey! You're that fella who sold me the Uber Mass! The salesman look around scared and disguises himself... Uber Mass Salesman: No, no! He uhh...he died. (Run away) Yang looks at the salesman escaping in his car... Yang: (As she activates her semblance) Hah! Not so fast, Uber Man! Yang chases the salesman all the way to the docks where she finally catchs the car and the salesman as well... Uber Mass Salesman: WAAAAHHHHH!!! Yang: All right now "Mr.Wizard", my request is simple: Either you give me the antidote to this Uber-crud or i'll squish you like a sponge! Uber Mass Salesman: Okay okay okay! You win fella! Back at the Uber Mass headquarters... Uber Mass Salesman: This is...This is Inter Mass! Now, remember, follow the recommended dosage and in six weeks, you'll be back to normal! Yang: Ah there you go again with that six weeks stuff! Mister, i don't have that kind of time! Yang swallows the entire case while the salesman facepalms himself while looking at her, back at the Xiao Long-Rose Family Home the next morning... Yang: *Waking up* Hah! Six weeks, mix weeks! I knew everything it'd turn out okay! Yang gets out of the bed with an small body below of her normal head, she walks and falls from her bed... Yang: WOAH! Yang unsuccesfully tried to get up... Yang: Aww man! I gotta get to the gym. THE END Characters *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) - Johnny Bravo *Uber Mass Salesman - Himself *Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Little Suzy *Taiyang Xiao Long (RWBY) - Bonnie Bravo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Johnny Bravo Episodes